A collet device can include beams that extend axially from a body of the collet device. The beams can be positioned radially adjacent to a mating device for gripping the mating device and coupling the collet device to the mating device. The beams can exert a force for gripping the mating device in response to a bend applied to the beams in positioning the beams radially adjacent to the mating device. In some examples, the beams are positioned around a shaft for gripping an outer surface of the shaft. The beams may exert an inwardly radial force if the outer diameter of the shaft is larger than an inner diameter of the beams. The magnitude of the force that can be exerted by the beams in a direction of the mating device can be referred to as a snap value.